


A Slightly Different Lunch Date

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Friendly banter, Friendship, M/M, because your emotional support giraffe is a hopeless romantic, post-undiscovered country, setting up a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Liv and Rafael are meeting up for lunch. Relationships are discussed.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Trevor Langan, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	A Slightly Different Lunch Date

"Nice job with the turquoise lining on Sonny's new suit, by the way," Liv says as she and Rafael grab lunch one day. 

Rafael huffs a laugh and scratches his fingers through his beard. "I couldn't help myself. He wanted darker suits for some idiot reason. I had to do what I could."

Liv grins and gives Rafael a once-over. He's in a dark blue polo shirt and slim cut jeans. He'd come into the restaurant wearing a leather jacket and carrying a backpack. "You know, being a DA suited you without question, but you look so relaxed nowadays, I think maybe it's good you bowed out."

"Still could have picked a better exit," Rafael replies. 

Liv gives him an understanding smile. "Are you happy now?" she asks, although she knows the answer. It's all over his face and the way he holds himself. Confident. Relaxed. Maybe not at peace, but she isn't sure she'd recognize Rafael if he was. People at peace aren't fighting for things with the tenacity they do, after all.

"I am," Rafael says quietly. He takes a drink of his water and gives Liv a smile. "I can't believe I am where I am, but I'm grateful you pushed me towards it."

Liv shrugs. "You're better with kids than you think," Liv says. "After a certain age, anyway. Last time I saw Langan he thanked me--again--for getting you to give family law a try. He says you're one of the best at defusing angry parents and calming down the older kids."

"Langan says hi, by the way," Rafael says, his smile slipping into a smirk. "He asks about you. And Noah. Not often enough most people notice, but then, I'm not most people."

Liv gives Rafael a quelling look. "We are not having this conversation again."

"Oh, come on," Rafael teases. "I can't be the only one in this friendship dumb enough to date a lawyer."

Liv laughs and shakes her head. "Yours wasn't a lawyer when you met him."

"And Langan isn't the type of lawyer I would advise you to avoid," Rafael replies. "At least now that I'm not facing off against him in court."

The server drops off their lunches, and they eat in silence for a couple of minutes. 

Liv taps her fork against her plate. "He asks about Noah?"

Rafael has the good grace not to look entirely smug. "He does. He tries to seem casual about it, but his poker face is terrible outside of court."

Liv makes a noncommittal sound and eats a few more bites of her lunch.

"Sonny and I are meeting him for a drink in a couple of days," Rafael says after a few more bites of his own lunch. Seven o'clock at Portly's if you happen to be free."

"You're going to a restaurant with a play area?" Liv asks.

"It's important to observe kids in a natural habitat," Rafael replies, though his smile tells Liv he finds it as funny as she does. "It'll also be easier to bring Noah."

Liv leans back in her chair, eyeing Rafael like a suspect. "This is a set up."

"No, it's not," Rafael says. "A set up would be inviting you and springing Langan on you without warning. Which, for the record, was Sonny's first plan of attack."

Liv groans. "Oh, god, this is Sonny's plan?"

"Of course it's Sonny's plan. I'm dating a hopeless romantic."

Liv chuckles. "That's true." She takes a drink of her water and watches a few people walk by the restaurant. "Seven, you said?"

"I'm sure if we needed to push it up to six-thirty, we could," Rafael replies. "Langan will know you're joining us."

"Seven's good," Liv replies. "Noah gets to stay up later on Fridays."

"I'll let Langan know," Rafael replies. His smirk is taking over his face again. "If you end up giving him a chance, I promise I won't brag about being the one to get you to break your no lawyers, rule."

"Well, like you said, you can't be the only one dumb enough to date one."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some excellent pictures of Raul visiting Mariska on set and looking fantastic. Also, I can't not try to set up Liv and Trevor. They'd be such a good fit.


End file.
